Robots Are Magic/list of other new characters
This is a list of recurring characters introduced in the series. Individual characters Rainbowbolt * (Voiced by Donovan Patton) Rainbowbolt is a bold pegasus who is a friend of Kai-Lan and the animatronics. He made is appearance in [[Robots Are Magic, Part 2|'Robots Are Magic, Part 2']], where he helped the animatronics fight Golden Kunekune. Samuel * (Voiced by: Grey Griffin) Samuel is a sphinx Kai-Lan and friends encountered in the episode [[Feeling Felix Keen|'Feeling Felix Keen']]. He's known to be quite knowledgeable and polite, also has the ability to create potions, as seen in [[Envier Than Envy|'Envier Than Envy']]. Kent * (Voiced by: Ingrid Nilson) Kent is Rintoo's twin brother, presumably older than him. He made his first appearance in the episode [[Meet My Brother|'Meet My Brother']]. He was shown to be a bully and cruel to Rintoo and his friends. In the episode [[Back In Time|'Back In Time']], he's shown to have an interest in sports. Mitta * (Voiced by: Andrea Libman) Mitta is Kai-Lan's sporty older sister at 7-years-old who made her appearance in [[New Girl In Town!|'New Girl In Town!']]. She has a good relationship with Kai-Lan and has a few things in common with her, such as riding tricycle. Like Kai-Lan, she speaks English and Chinese. Phantabus * (Voiced by Samuel Vincent) Phantabus is a light blue ghost who made his appearance in [[Someone's In The Clouds With Our Minds|'Someone's In The Clouds With Our Minds']]. Like Kerogine, he's the voice of reason to Kai-Lan and friends. Volcanian * (Voiced by John de Lancie) A red-coated alicorn who made his appearance in [[Take Us To China, Part 2|'Take Us To China, Part 2']]. His dark past has turned him into a cruel villain. After his redemption, he takes on the role as the voice of reason to Kai-Lan and friends, only with some shades of nervousness. Leppy * (Voiced by Patton Oswalt) A leprechaun who has made his appearance in [[The Invisible Prank|'The Invisible Prank']]. He has a love of anything related to comedy. In [[How To Save A Leprechaun|'How To Save A Leprechaun']], he's shown to be an entertainer at birthday parties. Brachio * (Voiced by Tom Kenny) A baby dinosaur introduced in [[In The Egg|'In The Egg']]. He's a total chatterbox who has developed a friendship with Kunekune that didn't last long before he was told to let him go. Gander * (Voiced by Kyle Rideout) Gander is a playground bully Cappy encountered in the episode [[The Bully|'The Bully']]. He is a kid two/three years older than Cappy and gets a sick thrill out of picking on Cappy and pranking him. At the end, he changed his ways and became his friend. Grayson * (Voiced by Vincent Tong) Rainbowbolt's twin brother. He made his appearance in [[Every Little Thing He Does|'Every Little Thing He Does']]. He runs an ice cream parlor in town. He's shown to be tolerant with anyone, even the most annoying or brash types. Monsieur Lochness * (Voiced by Vincent Tong) The cousin of Mr. Dragon, Monsieur LochNess made his first debut in the episode C.P.O.V. (Creature Point Of View). Towards the end, he turns out to be friendly and happens to be the cause of the train accident. It's revealed that he loves grilled cheese sandwiches and candy. Mariolo * (Voiced by Scott McNeil) A (presumably) friend of Barry and a mellow mummy who runs a restaurant in a cemetary. He made his appearance in [[In The Garden Of Bones And Barry|'In The Garden Of Bones And Barry']]. Cursor * (Voiced by Brian Drummond) A robotic computer built by Medley in the episode [[Fall For The Evil|'Fall For The Evil']]. He is used to capture Kai-Lan and her friends, but her plan goes slightly wrong when he becomes smitten with Kai-Lan, and is shown to be caring and loving towards her. When she's out of her 'trance', he still holds feelings for her. Arachno * (Voiced by Vincent Tong) A large spider who helps out the gang in the episode [[Sleep Thrills|'Sleep Thrills']]. He speaks with a slight southern accent. In the episode [[Envier Than Envy|'Envier Than Envy']], he has a great friendship with Kai-Lan. Allie * (Voiced by Andrea Libman) She is an odd-looking female ant and San San's sister who made her appearance in the episode New Ant In Town!. She is sweet, artistic, and soft-spoken. Lily * (Voiced by Ashleigh Ball) Lily is a female fox introduced in the series' [[The Soul That Follows Me|'Season Three film']]. She's first seen guarding the entrance of Tumbleweed Village, and later as a nurse. She is very nice, but tends to take her job too seriously. She also seem to be very sensitive when it comes to being yelled at. In [[Love Is Magic|'Love Is Magic']], she is revealed to be Oggy's love interest. Drizzle * (Voiced by Sam Vincent) An exotic animal hybrid of a dinosaur and a bird who made his appearance in a flashback in the episode [[Hero Prodigy|'Hero Prodigy']]. He was hesitant and nervous upon meeting the Monkey King, but quickly becomes an adventurous friend to him. Their friendship didn't last long, since Drizzle was eventually caught and has to be taken to the zoo, where he belongs. Gibson * (Voiced by Vincent Tong) A 17-year-old boy, he is an explorer and possibly works at the zoo. He makes his appearance during a flashback in the episode Hero Prodigy. Sky Wishes * (Voiced by Nicole Oliver) A pink female pegasus that makes her appearance in [[Love Is Magic|'Love Is Magic']]. She is a pegasus Volcanian falls for. She and him grew up together in China. She has the same name as the G4 My Little Pony character. Doraldo * (Voiced by Tom Kenny) A fictional creature that controls time. He was found by Rintoo, Cappy, Ulysses, and Felix in an abandoned castle on an unnamed snow-covered island when his attacks sent the four back in time. He made his appearance in the episode [[Back In Time|'Back In Time']]. Polkalo * (Voiced by Peter New) A fictional creature that controls. He was found by Kai-Lan, Hoho, Tolee, Lulu, Gander, Golden Kunekune, Cappy, and Phantabus in an unnamed temple on an unnamed desert island. His attack on the animatronics causes space distortion. He made his appearance in the episode [[Spacial Topsy-Turvy|'Spacial Topsy-Turvy']]. Violet Vinny * (Voiced by Nicole Oliver) A small child (most likely) born with unnaturally purple skin. Debuting in the episode [[Chinatown Of The Lost Jumpsnare|'Chinatown Of The Lost Jumpsnare']], he and Jumpsnare used to be friends in the past, until the latter’s unpleasant behavior causes the two to split up. Jumpsnare breaks down upon seeing him and promises to be good from now on, and they become friends again. Groups Humanoids The humanoids are a group of six human-like legendary creatures that live in the woods and made their appearance in [[The Legend Of Whitetail|'The Legend Of Whitetail']]. Each one has a unique personality and color. They're all based off of the emotions from the 2015 film "Inside Out". They are: * Whitetail. He is a white-colored humanoid who always has a positive attitude, no matter the situation. He doesn't usually get dragged into fights, but will allow himself to (voiced by Ted Lewis). * Giggles. A yellow-colored humanoid who is mostly joy and happiness. He loves to put a smile on others' faces (voiced by Andrew Francis). * Downpour. A light blue-colored humanoid and the only female in the group. She's often seen looking gloomy and upset, but she can always find a way to cheer herself up (voiced by Nicole Oliver). * Inferno. A red-colored humanoid who is quick to anger, and the most prone to physical confrontation. He may be hotheaded, but can always find a way to cool down and enjoy the fun (voiced by Samuel Vincent). * Yucky. A green-colored humanoid who has a bad additude. He despises anything gross and is almost never willing to get himself dirty, but that doesn't mean he can't have fun (voiced by Brian Drummond). * Whimper. A purple-colored humanoid who easily whimpers and worries, also gets startled at the slightest sound. He may not be willing to step out of his comfort zone, but can always try to find the courage to be brave (voiced by Peter New). The Thunderbolts The Thunderbolts are an aerial team of pegasi that made their first appearance in the episode [[One Last Flight|'One Last Flight']]. The members include: * Captain Dragonfly. He is the (former) bold leader of the team and is retiring. (voiced by Samuel Vincent). * Sunspot. A red-coated pegasus who is tough and bold, but also has a softer side (voiced by Vincent Tong). * Whirlwind. A blue-coated pegasus, and the smart and thoughtful one of the group (voiced by Thomas Hobson). * Evergreen. A green-coated strong and kind pegasus. He often doesn't say much, and usually says "That's right!" (voiced by David Godfrey). The ChipChords A musical band of four chipmunks that easily let Kai-Lan join them on their debut episode [[Punked Up|'Punked Up']]. The members include: * Ardone. He is the oldest, as well as the leader and lead singer of the ChipChords. He always has a positive attiude (voiced by Trevor Devall). * Sanford. The second oldest, as well as the drummer of the ChipChords. He's the intelligent one of the four (voiced by Brian Doe). * Thobniar. The second youngest who plays the keyboard. He's the happiest of the four (voiced by Ian James Corlett). * Lawrence. The youngest, also the guitarist. He's emotionless and often speaks in a monotone voice (voiced by Brian Drummond). The Space Monsters A group of four monsters from outer space that made their appearance in the two-part episode Nova Knightmare. They're based off of the Teletubbies. The members are: * Pitchy Richy. The oldest and the red space monster, he started out as boastful and rude to his mates, but it goes away towards the end and he becomes more loyal and heroic (voiced by David Godfrey). * Dizzly. The second oldest, the pink space monster who is the only female. She's bold and a bit tomboyish with a slight temper (voiced by Rebecca Hussain). * LayLay. The second youngest and the blue space monster. He is the least talkative of the four, but he's honest and reliable (voiced by Matt Hill). * Wisk. The youngest and the orange space monster. He loves adventures and has confidence in himself and others (voiced by Vincent Tong). Tortuguerras Tortuguerras are an odd species of tortoise/lizard/alien hybrids that reside in a town deep in the Chinatown forest, which is Crater Village. These are the creatures Kai-Lan, Kunekune, Jack, Spike, and Thorn encountered. They made their appearance in the first short film of the series, [[Tale Of The Tortuguerras|'Tale Of The Tortuguerras']]. Notable characters include: * Silver Claw. He is the first martian introduced. He is a party planner, appears to be friendly and welcoming. He's also a bit self-proclaimed and a bit selfish (voiced by Brian Drummond). * Jeanette. She is the second creature to be introduced, and the only female Tortuguerra introduced. She is known to be classy and beautiful. Jeanette has a crush on Hodeo, but is worried when he doesn't speak to her (voiced by Amanda Leighton). * Hodeo. The third creature introduced, he's shy and awkward, also is in love with Jeanette (voiced by Vincent Tong). * Goldeesh. The fourth Tortuguerra introduced, he's perky and quite clumsy. It's revealed that he had his Tortuga Mark removed, yet has no clue what a Tortuga Mark is (voiced by Ian James Corlett). * Clover. '''Fifth Tortuguerra introduced, he's very gentle, a bit guillible, and cautious. He is the one to explain that since their town has everything they need, no one ever leaves (voiced by Ian James Corlett). * '''Sundown. The sixth Tortuguerra introduced, presumably Moonlight's brother or cousin. When the five friends found him alone in his home, he is mourning over the loss of Moonlight and feeling guilty for letting him face his fate. Later, when the friends try to escape, he appears as a slime monster who holds the others back, giving the friends a chance to run. He is the only creature in town who knows that everyone is cursed as a punishment for tormenting Moonlight (voiced by Rob Paulsen). * Moonlight. Seventh and last Tortuguerra introduced. As a child, he has discovered his special talent for finding things, signified by a magnifying glass Tortuga Mark. The townspeople believed it to be a curse and tormented him until his life was taken away; his skeleton sits in the closet in an abandoned house. His ghost roams part of the Chinatown forest, and when he accidentally leads the friends to the crippled town, he apologizes and helps them (voiced by Rob Paulsen). The Skelequan family The Skelequans are a family of skeletons that made their appearance in the episode [[In The Garden Of Bones And Barry|'In The Garden Of Bones And Barry']]. The family members are: * Barry. He is the twin brother of Bognam, and stated to be different from his brother; Barry is confident and forward (voiced by Tom Kenny). * Bognam. He is the twin brother of Barry, and is different from his brother; Bognam tends to cower most of the time and has little confidence in himself (voiced by Rob Paulsen). * Sir Q. Skelequan. The father of Barry and Bognam. He started out as evil and cruel, then towards the end he was changed to a good guy (voiced by Tom Kenny). Candy Town residents There are characters of varying creatures that live in Candy Town. They are introduced in the two-part episode of [[The Candy Land Map, Part 1|'The Candy']]' Land Map'. * Charlie. A bold and tough animatronic chicken (voiced by Rebecca Shoichet). * Tucker. A strong and level-headed animatronic turtle (voiced by Kazumi Evans). * Pedro. He is an excitable and party-loving animatronic penguin (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain). * Luna. An animatronic human clown, Luna is a kind baker. In the episode [[Love Is Magic|'Love Is Magic']], she is Felix's love interest (voiced by Claire Corlett). Monkey King's childhood friends These are the Monkey King's friends that appeared in a flashback of the episode [[Hero Prodigy|'Hero Prodigy']]. They are: * Chang. He's an otter who's very cautious (voiced by Claire Corlett). * Goro. An adventurous rhino who looks much like Lulu (voiced by Grey Griffin). * Smoochie. A girly penguin who has a habit of saying "like" (voiced by Grey Griffin). * Scorpion Twins. Two troublemaking scorpions, Toxico and Poisonro, who tease the Monkey King and friends. Toxico does most of the teasing, while Poisonro hardly says much but adds on to the teasing (voiced by Tara Strong and Andrea Libman, respectively). The animatronics' crushes These are a group of kids, in the episode [[Love Is Magic|'Love Is Magic']], each one of the animatronics developed an interest to. They are: * Rita. '''A 7-year-old girl who is Kunekune's love interest. She loves dragons and is a sweetheart. * '''Tabby. She's Gander's sister and is Jack's love interest. She is shown to have an interest in balloon animal-making. * Lisa. A 6-year-old girl who is Spike's love interest. She has an interest in books and gets excited when she first met Spike (voiced by Rebecca Shoichet). * Darcy. A 6-year-old Hispanic girl who is Thorn's love interest. She's quite emotional when she first met him. She's also an animal lover. * Polly. A 5-year-old tomboyish girl who is Manny's love interest. She has an interest in sports and arcade games. * Sam. A 9-year-old kid who turns out to be a boy that Ulysses fell for. He is a musician (voiced by Nicole Oliver). * Luna. (See Candy Town Residents.) * Lyra. A 5-year-old girl who is Cappy's love interest and has a love of fishing. * Lily. (See above.) Thunderbolts Academy trio A trio consisting of Soaron, Twister, and Luan, who made their debut in the episode [[Thunderbolts Academy|'Thunderbolts Academy']]. These three often tease Manny and make fun of his flying skills They are: * Soaron. A fun-loving white/purple flying squirrel who adds onto the teasing. Towards the end, he becomes friends with Manny (voiced by Cree Summer). * Twister. A laid-back blue jay who does most of the teasing towards Manny. Like Soaron, he became friends with Manny (voiced by Richard Ian Cox). * Luan. An easily-angered Pegasus mare who, like Soaron, adds onto the teasing. Unlike her two friends, she didn't become friends with Manny (voiced by Brynna Drummond). The Pseudotronics A superhero fictional group and main characters in their respective stories, making an appearance in [[A Legendary Story|'A Legendary Story']]. Each one resembles the main animatronics of the series. The group consists of: * Fiery Flynn. Kunekune's favorite Pseudotronic and persona. He is stated to have amazing fire abilities and mostly resides in a volcano that almost never erupts. Flynn is also said to be fierce and loyal. * Captain Bubbles. Jack's favorite Pseudotronic and persona. He is shown to be a party planner and has a love for pastries, candies, and fun things, much like Jack himself. * Lunalou. Spike's favorite Pseudotronic and persona. He is said to be quite powerful, especially during the night when there's a full moon. All his power comes from his staff. He and Solgate are most likely twins. * Solgale. Thorn's favorite Pseudotronic and persona. Solgate is said to be powerful when the sun's out. Like Lunalou, all his power comes from his staff. He and Lunalou are most likely twins. * Frostbite. Ulysses' favorite Pseudotronic and persona. Frostbite is said to be talented with ice magic. One of the books he stars in is called "Frostbite And The Bittercold". * Banzai Bill. Manny's favorite Pseudotronic and persona. Banzai is said to ride on a large bullet with a wicked expression on its face. He is shown to be a daredevil. * Mind Matter. Felix's favorite Pseudotronic and persona. He is said to be "a self-proclaimed genius", and has psychic powers. Mind is shown to be very intelligent like Felix himself. * Kalimaro Kappa. Cappy's favorite Pseudotronic and persona. Kalimaro is a kappa who presumably resides in a Western village. He is said to be skilled in the whip, doing several tricks with it. One of the books he stars in is called "Kalimaro Kappa And The Missing Water Jewel". * Don Juan Mandolin. Oggy's favorite Pseudotronic and persona. He is said to be really skilled with the mandolin. He is shown to have a liking for animals, as he always plays a song for them. Dream Genie Girls A trio of genies from the dream world. The trio consists of: * Aurora. She is the short-haired leader of the group. She cares deeply about others’ safety, but tends to underestimate others for their appearance (voiced by Amanda Leighton). * Prismastica. The rainbow-haired member of the group. She’s very hotheaded and always looking for a fight. She’s more focused on taking down Formo (voiced by Rebecca Hussain). * Sparklina. The long-haired member of the group. She is shown to be nice, but quite shy and doesn’t say much. She doesn’t like to get into fights (voiced by Claire Corlett). Category:Lists